


historia en subjuntivo

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No piensas "podrías haber sido tú" hasta que Webster lo dice, despreocupado y sin extrapolar a quien pueda escucharlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	historia en subjuntivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



No lo piensas hasta que lo dice, como siempre dice cada puta cosa equivocada. Es el mismo tono con el que se dirigió a vosotros después de Bastoña. No piensas _podrías haber sido tú_ hasta que Webster lo dice, despreocupado y sin extrapolar a quien pueda escucharlo. Le quieres partir esa cara bonita; estás a punto, te tiembla el puño y te raspas los nudillos contra la superficie áspera de la mesa.

Allí tienes agua caliente, tienes una cama, tienes hasta tres comidas al día.

Por las mañanas hundes las botas en las cenizas de tu gente y reúnes al resto de nuevo en el matadero. Esperas alguna reacción; aún tienes marcas en los brazos del primer día, cuando te agarraron como esqueletos, con más fuerza de la que deberían tener dentro. Y ahora no son más que eso, esqueletos, no hablan y no miran y si dices “es por vuestro propio bien” te sube la bilis a la garganta y el silencio se te traga.

El doctor te acompaña hasta que no lo hace, y lo encuentras sentado contra la pared de ladrillo de una de las chimeneas junto a un charco de vómito. Sacas dos cigarrillos y Eugene Roe coge uno con los dedos temblorosos y dice “gracias” con tono rasgado y recuperando la compostura; no enciende el cigarrillo. Es más de lo que puedes decir por ti, que consumes uno y acabas con otro; tienes los dedos helados, es un frío diferente a Bastoña, uno que preferías no haber conocido.

Webster no lo dice tal cual. No dice _podrías haber sido tú, Lieb_. Pero habla de los que emigraron a tiempo, de aquellos que ya no están en Alemania y no tienen ni idea de lo que ocurre, y en tu mente se graba a fuego y días después sigues pensando en ello. Sacudes la ceniza del cigarrillo y se mezcla con la que ya hay en tu bota, algo en tu estómago se retuerce pero llevas desde el día anterior sin comer.

Por las tardes peleas.

Ladras a quien se cruce en tu camino. No lloras desde el primer día, para qué, qué iba a arreglar eso. Después de cinco días respirando cadáveres que podrían haber sido tu familia no te atreves a comenzar una carta para tus padres y ladras a tus compañeros, porque los civiles tienen que enterrar cadáveres. Ladras a tus compañeros porque ves cómo Webster pierde la compostura por una vez –la primera, la única— y es como si te robase la rabia, una cosa tuya, íntima y que te quita sin consultarte. Le ladras a él más que a cualquier otro; él, que no deja de hablar, de hablar por ti, y te pone enfermo. Tú eres quien se quita la ceniza de las botas y el uniforme todos los días, y él el que te persigue con ojos de cordero degollado y un “pensaba que”.

_Pensaba que_.

Coincidís esa noche. No. Él coincide contigo. Aún hay luces en el pueblo y él te ofrece un cigarrillo que te hace temblar, te da la impresión de que el aire aún está lleno de polvo. Le pasas caminando y cuando te agarra del brazo le ladras de nuevo –“¿cuál es tu puto problema?” porque cada vez que maldices frunce el ceño—.

—De todas las cosas por las que discutir, Joe.

Y dices sí. De todas las malditas cosas. El pueblo está muerto a vuestro alrededor, te zafas de su agarre y te cierra el paso otra vez. Resoplas, el enfado se agarrota en tu estómago. “¿Se te ha ocurrido que no me apetece verte la cara?” Erais amigos. Algo parecido. No sabes qué sois ahora, cuando bailáis entre esta tensión constante y los momentos de calma. En medio de la calle te agarra del cuello, tan fugaz que no le da tiempo a empujarle. Su pulgar roza tu garganta y luego se arrepiente, baja la cabeza como un cachorro y eso es lo que más te enfada de todo.

Te ríes cuando se disculpa de esa manera presuntuosa y en la que no tiene idea de qué ha hecho mal. Estáis tan cerca todavía que podrías golpearle, que el aliento le huele a tabaco, y no estás seguro de lo que pides cuando dices “cierra la boca o ponla a mejor uso”. Forzarlo, quizá. Has visto cómo Webster te mira y las distancias que no mantenéis, ahora cuadra la mandíbula y te estudia con atención. Mide lo que hay de verdad en tu propuesta y, siendo honesto, cuando te empuja en uno de los recovecos húmedos del pueblo y se pone de rodillas aún no sabes si vas a meterle los dedos en el pelo o patearle la cara.

Sus dedos tienen toda la delicadeza que no tienes tú, que le sujetas con fuerza mientras le follas la boca, porque es más tozudo que tú y no piensa echarse atrás. Piensas _joderjoderjoder_ y apoyas la frente contra la pared de ladrillo, si alguien pasase te verían a ti, deshecho, mordiéndote los labios. Webster queda oculto entre tus piernas y la pared y te mira decidido, concienzudo, así que embistes con más fuerza y urgencia porque si tú dueles él debería doler también.

Cuando acabas él escupe y tú no le sueltas, no te ves capaz de desanudar el agarre en su pelo y está bien, te apoya la boca en el hueso de la cadera, te sujeta de los muslos. Te convences de que es la razón por la que no te mueves, no la sensación arenosa que se asienta en tu garganta, sino los dibujos húmedos que está dejando en tu cadera y el murmullo gutural que se le escapa entre los labios, que vibra contra tu piel. Es el rato más largo que ha estado callado en tu presencia. Después se cansa, te abrocha los pantalones y se levanta con dificultad.

Llevas suficiente tiempo con Webster entre tus piernas como para saber que es mejor que no le mires mientras se va. Estás demasiado drenado para discutir, pero no tanto como para no pedirle que te lleve a un sitio cubierto y te marque la cadera mientras te folla, y esa es una discusión que no te apetece perder.


End file.
